Miss American Pie
by xoSoda's Vampire Thiefxo
Summary: Sara Soleil is an Easterner from NYC to be exact. She's the Broadway type. But when the paparazzi drive her to Tulsa, she can't help but wish for L.A. instead. Until she meets our favorite gang of greasers! GreasersxOC girls Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, just Sara, Olivia, Cassie, Anatolie and Angela. Don't forget to R&R, okay? Thank you, gratzie, merci!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I moved to the city, I thought I'd never fit in. I'm a city girl, sure. I'm not from the country... But because I'm from the East and used to living upper-class-like, moving to Oklahoma isn't what I was dreaming of. But I suppose it's one step closer to California and hopeful stardom. But anyway, I took a job at a local bar/cafe/whatever as a singer. They sent me to the local high school, so I could only work part-time. While I went to school, I saw that there was a split in the student body. My old kind, the upperclassmen of the West/South Side were called Socials, or Socs for short. The kind I knew I'd probably be joining were the victim-of-the-environment greasers, poorest group hailing from the East/North Side. I met two Soc girls, one a red-headed cheerleader, the other her dark-haired best friend. They were nice. They gave me a new nickname; Sassafras. Whenever a Soc saw me, they'd start callin' me that. I liked it better than Sara, which the adults still called me. When I was leaving school, I bumped into a greaser guy. He had black hair and even darker eyes, filled with fright, like a puppy that's been abused by its master. He looked at me like I was gonna hurt him.

"Sorry. Hard bein' new here, so many books to carry. I'm...Sara."

He looked at me funny, half-relieved, half-scared that I'd still hurt him or something like that.

"My name's Johnny...Johnny Cade, miss. But why aren't you callin' one of your, (probably many,) Soc friends/boyfriends over? Don't you wanna hurt me?"

"Gee, no. I don't got a boyfriend or really any friends, and you didn't do anything... Wait, you're a greaser, right? You afraid of Socs?" I asked softly.

"I got jumped by some once. And Socs hate greasers, an' vice versa. Why aren't you yellin' for help or somethin' like that?"

"I told ya, you didn't do nothin' to me!" I ain't much of a Soc, anyways. I used to be , but now I got barely any money and stuff. You got friends Johnny Cade? I'd be pleasured to meet them." I smiled.

"Yeah. Some of them are in school, some are at work. Follow me." So Johnny led me to a group of guys clustered together outside. All greasers. There were three of them standing there waiting for us.

"There you are, Johnnycake! Thought you'd never..." But the oldest kid stopped, looked at me and walked in a circle around me. I was nervous, you better believe.

"Hey, well done Johnnycake! But how'd you pick up a new girl, Socy type no less?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Aww, Two-Bit, I didn't pick her up man! I ran into her and she said she wanted to meet my friends. Said she's kinda broke." The kid named Two-Bit looked around me closely. He grinned.

"You're a real looker. What's your name, baby?"

"Sara Soleil. And you'd best shut your trap, because I don't give in to flirts like you!" I snapped at him.

"Ha-ha, you're a feisty one! I don't like Sara, so I'm gonna call you...Sarsaparilla. Sass or Sassy for short." One of the other kids nodded. I shrugged. 'Better than Sara.'

"I'm Two-Bit Mathews. This here's Steve and the kid is Ponyboy. Pony, why don't we bring Sass to go see Soda and Darry. Then maybe Dally can come around and meet her later, or whenever." So we all piled into Two-Bit's car after Ponyboy and Johnny gave it a push-start. The car was beat up, an' it wasn't a great car...my gosh... We stopped at Steve's so he could change into his work uniform. Then we drove to a gas station. We parked and walked over to a guy being watched by a bunch of girls...Soc girls at that!

"Hey Sodapop. Johnnycake picked up...owww...met a new girl in school and I thought we'd bring her to meet you. Her name's Sara, but I just call her Sarsaparilla. Or Sass...or Sassy." The Sodapop boy sure was cute. He kind of reminded me of those stars in Hollywood. I almost felt starstruck...almost.

"Hey y'all. Hi...Sara. Nice to meet you! I'm Sodapop Curtis."

"Hi... Just call me Sassy! Heheheh...how come I didn't see you at school, Sodapop?" His face fell slightly and I felt bad.

"Dropped out. Wasn't smart enough. Plus, there's no action." he shrugged.

"I don't believe that... I'm sure you'd be great." I said, just standing there looking at him dreamily... 'GOD! How dumb can I get!?'

"Anyway... you done Soda? We can go pick up Darry, I guess." Ponyboy Curtis. The youngest greaser. Soda and Darry's kid brother. He was almost as quiet as Johnny was. He was real sweet.

"Yeah. Steve can take over." He stepped away from the gas pump and we all walked back to Two-Bit's car.

"See y'all later! Say hi to Superman for me!" Steve called. Soda and Two-Bit hopped in front while me, Pony and Johnny took the back-seat, after Steve gave us a push.

"So...where are we going? I mean...where does Darry work?" I asked nonchalantly, still feeling a bit weird.

"He roofs houses. Let's just go home, he's probably there by now. He had to drive the car home." Pony said.

"Hope he didn't think he'd have to come pick me up." Soda said frowning. We got to the Curtis' house in a few minutes. We stepped out of the car and walked inside.

"Hey, anybody home?" Two-Bit called loudly, as he slammed the door. Darry walked out reading the paper. Darrel Curtis, the oldest, was 20 years old but looked like he could've been any of our fathers. I could see why they called him Superman. I bet his muscles had muscles!

"Hi y'all... howdy miss. Haven't seen you around town."

"I'm new. My name's Sara Soleil. I'm from New York...City."

"Oh... from Dally's old hometown. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. He had a seriously smart look in his eyes, even though he looked super tough. But I was suddenly curious...

"Who's Dally anyway? I haven't met _**him**_ yet...":

"The fuzz wanted to talk with him again. He'll come around in a day or two. Is he gets away for good behavior..." Two-Bit seemed to be the wisecracker of the group.

"Where you living anyway, Sassy-cat?"

It was my turn to frown. Since I didn't have much money, I'd rented an apartment above where I worked. It felt weird saying so.

"I rented an apartment above where I work; I'm pretty broke..."

Everyone frowned. They explained how their home lives were really crappy. Johnny's parent either ignored him, or abused him. The Curtis brothers' parents had died in a car accident; Steve's father yelled at him, then gave him money the next day as an apology. Two-Bit lived with his mother and kid sister since his father had run out on them. They failed to mention Dally's house, but I got the point. I could see how bad people's lives could be through how these greasers lived every day.

"Can I hang out with your little group? I ain't got many friends." I said quietly, after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't see why not, baby. You dig okay for an ex-Soc." And for once I smiled at Two-Bit as he slung an arm around my shoulder. I finally felt like I found where I belonged, and good friends who'd always be there for me.

"Thanks. Y'all are good guys. I'm glad I moved here!" After I'd get my things, Johnny said I could stay at his house since his parents didn't care about what he did.

"If they don't let you stay, you're welcome here or at Steve or Two-Bit's." Soda said, smiling. I felt a lot better.

"Glory, look at the time!! I'm late for work! See y'all later!" I snapped my eyes to my watch, then broke into a run for the cafe/bar. I worked for four hours, then went upstairs and packed. I paid the last rent, leaving the money on the bar counter and dashed out. Mr. Jacob, the owner, said goodbye and said he'd see me again tomorrow. I waved to him and walked outside. I popped by the DX to say hi to Steve again, then walked to Johnny's house. It didn't take long to find out which one it was, as I saw Two-Bit was there with Johnny, since his mother beat him out of the house. They looked like they were heading for the Curtis'.

"Hey y'all! Bad timing? What's up with you?" I called as I walked over.

"His old lady was beating the shit outta him, 'til I came by..." I gave Johnny an awkward hug, then we both walked to the lot and let Two-Bit go on his way. We fell asleep at the lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
